The present invention relates to a board game and more specifically a game with a game board having multiple elevations and changing paths of travel contained thereon.
Many well-known board games incorporate a game board having a start and exit point with a path of travel, sometimes multiple paths, therebetween. Usually, the path of travel is divided into increments, or segments, wherein movement along the path is determined by the number of segments. For example, a player rolling a six (6) on a dice can move six segments.
It is also known in the art to incorporate game boards that have multiple levels associated with the path of travel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,714 to Jacobs describes a game board having three levels with at least one stairway connecting each level. The game board is fashioned to resemble a medieval castle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,527 to Rosenwinkel et al. describes a board game in which players construct a mansion during the course of play. The resulting game board has multiple levels connected by stairs.
Some game boards have also incorporated moving elements to affect game play, as in altering the path the players must take to win. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,334 to Pippin describes a flat game board with rotating discs associated with the paths of travel contained thereon. As the discs rotate, the paths of travel are altered.
However, the prior art lacks a board game incorporating the elements of multiple levels associated with changing paths of travel thus rendering each game different from the last.